


神经猫猫与智障狗子

by Sophin



Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Relationships: Morita Takahiro & Moriuchi Hiroki
Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307





	神经猫猫与智障狗子

01.

Taka是一只很普通的黑猫，在普通的一个星期六被普通人Tomoya从普通的垃圾桶边上捡回来盒子里附带着的普通黑猫。

02.

或许流浪猫多少是有些营养不良，被抱回家中的黑猫虽然已经有十个月大小了，但如果没有血液检测的话，大概每个人都以为那只是一只刚出生不到三个月大小的奶猫。  
于是Taka用极其用力的啃咬证明自己是一只即将成年的猫，恶狠狠的眼神盯着Tomoya仿佛要把眼前的人类给灼穿。  
虽然在Tomoya眼里这一切都是可爱猫猫的撒娇行为啦。  
今天的Taka酱也很活泼呢！

03.

Ryota是Tomoya的普通室友，他养了一只普通的叫做Toru的哈士奇，是在他普通的十七岁无意中走进宠物店里偶然对上眼缘的普通狗。只是Toru的眼睛一点都不普通，像悲伤青蛙一样。Ryota搂着Toru的脖子想，这双眼睛在某些时候也炯炯有神呢。

04.

作为哈士奇的Toru其实与普通的哈士奇还是有很大的差别的。比如说他的眼睛，像悲伤蛙一样瞪大无神，甚至让人怀疑他还有黑眼圈或者眼袋挂在下面。  
但作为一只哈士奇，Toru还是老老实实地长成了聪明又帅气的哈士奇该有的样子。  
比如他在看到Taka的第一眼就兴冲冲地叼起小黑猫的后颈皮跟他玩起了抛高高。  
Tomoya与Ryota在一旁看着Toru惊讶又自觉地鼓起了掌。  
“Taka酱与Toru酱一定会成为很好的朋友的。”

05.

呸。  
Taka狠狠地呕出卡在嗓子里的狗毛，不久之前的抛高高的游戏以黑猫咬了哈士奇满嘴的毛作为结束的信号。  
但对于光是站起来就能有三只Taka的全长的哈士奇来说，被咬掉的那口毛还没有自己掉毛期掉的多。  
于是热情的Toru还是甩着尾巴满脸开心地在Tomoya喊Taka吃饭的时候叼着自己的狗盆一直往Taka那边蹭，Taka尖叫着竖起毛跑开，Toru就跟在黑猫的身后一圈一圈得绕着家里跑。  
半个小时后的客厅内飘满了狗毛与猫毛。  
“是换毛期了啊。”Tomoya与Ryota看着客厅内不知疲倦追逐着黑猫的哈士奇感慨着。

06.

下雪了诶。  
Taka被Tomoya抱在怀里的时候看着满客厅飘散的狗毛的时候惊讶地瞪着亮晶晶的眸子，嘴都忘记合上了，有几秒钟的时间忘记了哈士奇的骚扰。  
直到Toru不依不挠地扒着Tomoya的胳膊用鼻尖去拱Taka不自觉摇晃着的尾巴。  
“喵——！！！”  
Taka酱你还没有吃饭哪里来的力气生气啊！快吃点东西！

07.

众所周知，猫猫是很爱清洁的生物，没事闲着就喜欢舔毛，爪子上的，小腹边上的，还有腿根上的。  
众所周知，狗子也是很喜欢到处乱舔的生物，特别是对喜欢的对象，比如铲屎官Ryota与铲屎官的室友Tomoya。  
当让他也很喜欢Taka，只是黑猫从来不允许他靠近自己。  
废话，谁看见一只长着比自己身子还大的血盆大口的生物屁颠屁颠地往自己跑来的时候不害怕啊。

08.

“Tomo君你看，今天的Toru也很乐意与Taka分享玩具呢！”  
老父亲Ryota望着叼着玩具骨头试图爬上新买的猫爬架上的哈士奇象征性地流下了不存在的眼泪。

09.

于是为了避免被哈士奇孜孜不倦的骚扰，Taka决定爬上了院子里的树上睡午觉。  
说干就干，这么小一只猫猫顺着没关严实的窗户就顺利爬出去了。  
傍晚的时候也顺利被在树枝上筑巢的乌鸦给堵着了。  
“喵——！！”黑猫毛都竖起来了。

10.

傍晚下班回家的Tomoya发现Taka不见了，连带着Ryota与Toru一起着急起来。  
尤其是Toru。  
“汪汪汪汪汪——！！！”  
Taka酱是不是讨厌我了QAQ

11.

当两人一狗绕着住处找了一圈还是没找着Taka的时候，树上传来尖利的吵闹声。  
“猫猫和乌鸦在打架诶！Tomo，Toru快看！”Ryota看热闹不嫌事大地晃着Tomoya的胳膊。  
“诶那不是Taka酱吗？诶——Taka酱加油啊！咬他咬他！”  
哈士奇的主人也是个笨蛋呢，不愧是一家人。

12.

如果猫猫能翻白眼那么现在Taka那双亮晶晶的眸子应该只剩眼白了。  
但现在不能分心，面前那只乌鸦正在扑腾着翅膀准备干架，羽毛乱飞。  
和哈士奇的狗毛不一样诶，腥臭腥臭的。  
真的好臭，臭的像是那只哈士奇吃坏东西后的味道。  
啊，肚子饿了，想吃东西。  
于是Taka决定还是先跑了，流浪的经验告诉他要有眼色。

13.

“汪汪汪汪汪！！”  
哈士奇从看见Taka的那一刻起就没有停止叫嚷。  
大概是感觉他的Taka酱遇上了什么危险。  
朋友有难就要帮忙嘛。  
“汪汪汪汪汪！！”哈士奇对着乌鸦疯狂输出。

14.

作为前任流浪猫，并且在家里还有一只粘人的哈士奇的追赶下，Taka还是能够在高处轻松地飞檐走壁。  
看他纵身一跃的灵活姿态就知道了。  
裁判Tomoya与Ryota对这个跳水动作给出十分满分的评价。  
当然也没忘记伸手去接。

15.

Taka最后完美地踩在赶忙冲到树底下接着的Toru厚实的背上，然后迅速被围上来的两位铲屎官抱在怀里呼噜毛。  
Taka身子一慌，没想到自己刚逃脱乌鸦就被三只大型生物给围上了，虽然这三位都是傻子没什么威胁，但他现在只想安安静静地吃晚餐。  
“呜——嗷——”  
事实证明了猫急了也会发出狗叫的。

16.

夜里睡觉的时候Toru一直守在Taka的猫窝边上隔着一些距离。  
Taka酱你不要讨厌我呜呜呜呜呜QAQ  
以后我一定陪你玩你不要跑去树上那么危险的地方了，那只乌鸦好可怕啊呜呜呜呜QAQ

17.

吃饱喝足的黑猫缩在窝里犯困。  
那只哈士奇怎么还没走开啊，我要睡觉啊，不要摇尾巴啦很晃眼睛诶。  
不过Toru背上的毛很柔软很暖和。  
黑猫握了握爪爪回忆了一下落在哈士奇背上的触感。  
虽然独立黑猫被狗子接到这样的画面很让猫没有面子啦。  
但触感真的不错。

18.

Taka醒来的时候Toru还在呼呼大睡，太阳透过窗户照射在那光滑的狗毛上面还真是神气。  
如果能忽略哈士奇睡出的满地口水的那种姿势就好了。

19.

准备入冬了，哈士奇长出了厚厚的绒毛，暖烘烘的。  
猫猫作为怕冷生物也长出了厚实的冬毛。  
但是Toru桑那周身毛绒绒的狗皮大衣看起来就比自己的薄绒外套暖和上不知道多少倍啊。Taka趴在被阳光照着的沙发上看着不远处小心翼翼地盯着自己的哈士奇心生羡慕。  
什么时候开始叫那只傻狗Toru桑了。  
好吧我们东京的猫猫就是这么有礼貌。黑猫傲娇地把头转向窗外继续享受太阳。  
Toru见黑猫不再眯着眼盯着自己之后悄摸摸地跑到沙发边上蹲着。  
Taka酱不要讨厌我嘛QAQ

20.

据可靠的T君透露，哈士奇Toru与铲屎官Ryota的睡姿简直是一个模子里刻出来的，四脚朝天的大咧咧的样子，甚至会打呼噜。  
但据说有这样睡姿的生物一定是友善好动并且暖烘烘的。  
T君又补充了一些消息。  
黑猫Taka举起双爪表示认同。

21.

其实Toru作为一只哈士奇并不像其他普通的哈士奇那样单蠢可爱。  
但也不可能像德牧那样聪明的！Toru你不要什么都想当然。  
好吧其实Toru还是比较聪明的，就是脾气有些大！Toru你快放开拖鞋！至少你不会像傻狗子一样一惊一乍的！快放开拖鞋！

22.

但今天早上的时候Toru还是被结结实实地吓了一跳，因为黑猫缩在狗窝里睡觉。  
嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷Taka酱喜欢我诶我也好喜欢你嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷QAQ  
Toru觉得这比Ryota开了十罐高级狗粮放在自己面前还开心，他甚至想跳个舞纪念一下Taka第一次主动呆在自己身边，或者绕着院子跑几十圈。  
但是为了不惊动熟睡的Taka他屁都没敢放一个。  
Taka酱我好喜欢你嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷QvQ

23.

其实Taka只是昨天晚上感到有些冷而已，身边有只大暖炉怎么可能放弃呢。  
这只暖炉真的好舒服诶。  
Taka蹭了蹭哈士奇腹侧的毛发找了个舒服的姿势缩进去。  
这只暖炉真的好舒服诶。

24.

一起睡觉的冬天就这么温馨地过去了。

25.

开满樱花的春天是适合游玩的季节诶！Taka酱我们一起出去玩吧！  
Toru前爪扒在Taka站立的窗台上，尾巴高兴地一甩一甩的。  
黑猫懒得赶走无法控制自己的嘴的哈士奇。  
早春还比较冷，我还需要暖炉。黑猫想。  
“Taka酱！Toru酱！我们出去散步吧！”Ryota拎着狗绳兴冲冲地宣布。  
哦也！

26.

Taka忽然这么舒服，走到哪里都有投来羡慕的目光，可神气了。  
黑猫的肉垫踩在厚实的狗背上端端正正地坐着。  
冲啊Toru桑！  
仿佛接受到信号的Toru可高兴地迈着步子朝草坪蹦去，今天可是第一次跟Taka酱出门玩诶！  
兴奋的哈士奇的毛都仿佛在春风里跳舞。

27.

正如颜值高的所有狗子一样，Toru在出门遛弯的时候总是会有一大群狗子围上来，大概是每一只狗都认为Toru那周身凌冽顺滑的硬毛在阳光底下闪闪发光的时候能让狗暂时忽略那双悲伤蛙似的眼睛。  
没有说死鱼眼不好看的意思。  
因为如果明着说出来的话大概会获赠免费的猫爪纹身。

28.

虽然Taka从来不承认这一点，他喜欢Toru那双独一无二的死鱼眼。  
但是他从狗背上跳下来作出攻击的姿势的时候大家确实吓了一跳。  
瑟瑟发抖的无辜狗狗们向Toru投去求助的眼神。  
Toru大哥求求你跟你家黑猫解释一下我们没有恶意的QAQ  
哈士奇低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭黑猫立着毛的脊背，伸出舌头舔了舔，顺毛。  
没事啦Taka酱，他们是朋友。Toru表示。  
其他狗狗们也跟着低头趴在地上，这只黑猫好可怕QAQ  
Taka愣了一下，大概是认为这些狗都被自己镇住了现在大概想让自己当老大。  
好吧，那我就做你们的老大。  
你们流浪猫都这么臭屁吗？

29.

身后的Toru给狗狗们使了个眼色，狗狗们立刻表示理解，并要起尾巴表示赞同与庆祝。  
哦也！是嫂子！  
你们可真是小机灵狗！

30.

作为一大群狗子的老大自然需要在小弟们面对危险的时候挺身而出。  
比如现在，在面对喜欢用爪子与喙戏弄猫猫狗狗的在广场生活的社会鸟的时候。  
没错就是那只乌鸦。  
呱！  
为什么你这只乌鸦要学鸭子叫啊！  
呱啊！

31．

我从没有见过如此厚颜无耻的禽类。还有你不被允许欺负我的小弟们！  
前任流浪猫Taka像一只黑色闪电煤球一样唰的一声就冲了上去给乌鸦挠上一爪，反应灵敏速度极快下手极狠，惊呆了刚才还围绕着他的一众狗子。  
连一直追着他跑的Toru都没有追上他啊！  
嫂子果然厉害！  
等等还没到那种程度啊喂！

32.

但是社会乌鸦就是社会乌鸦，黑压压的一群大鸟很快就围着Taka展开攻势，小小一只的看起来像五个月大的奶猫的成年黑猫怎么可能打得过一大群社会禽类呢。  
于是Taka就这么被揪住了命运的后颈皮。  
“诶Tomo君你看Taka酱上天了诶！”

33.

忽然一道黑影闪过吹散了围观的禽类，叼着Taka的那只乌鸦也被那道黑影给击落了。世界都在那双宛如带着墨镜叼着雪茄的黑道大佬一般冷酷又无情的死鱼眼的怒瞪下清净了。

34.

Toru把被吓傻了的四肢颤抖的黑猫轻柔地放在鲜嫩的草地上，先是鼻尖碰了碰他颤抖脊背，又用舌头舔顺那些被吓到立起的短毛，像每一个打雷的夜晚安慰窝在身边做噩梦而发抖的小黑猫一样。  
真是一只特别帅气的哈士奇呢！  
Toru桑好厉害！！

35.

呱——！  
你们不要无视我啊！这片草坪是我的地盘啊！  
社会乌鸦表示不想看到在那边闪闪发光的哺乳类动物。

36.

Toru将还未从惊吓中缓过来的Taka小心翼翼地叼回Tomoya的怀里。  
然后那道黑影又出现了！比Taka酱的那道黑色闪电煤球还要迅速并且还是很大一只！  
“汪嗷——！！”  
“呱——！”  
哇，打的很激烈呢。  
前排售卖瓜子花生米啦。

37.

不要小看作为狼的后辈的哈士奇啊！Toru骄傲地抬起头，正午的太阳给哈士奇略微凌乱的头毛镀上一层耀眼的光圈，像是只从战场上荣膺归来的王子。  
大家看着满地零落的黑色乌鸦毛纷纷鼓起了掌或者爪子。  
Toru往半秃的乌鸦的方向吐了嘴鸟毛。  
谁也不能欺负我的Taka酱，即使是可怕的社会鸟也不行。他说。恶狠狠地瞪着吓呆了的乌鸦们。  
果然在朋友遇到危险的时候能激发出狗生极限呢。

38.

缩在Tomoya怀里的Taka看着远处的战斗傲娇的地表示Toru桑我才不需要你帮忙呢你这样子我很没面子的。  
然后他在Toru满脸求表扬得往回跑的时候装作睡着了没看见。

39.

黑猫在晚上睡觉的时候又悄悄地缩进哈士奇的身边，用鼻尖轻轻地蹭了蹭Toru的鼻头。

40.

夏天到了。Toru与Taka都换下了厚实的绒毛，现在Taka看起来更加小只了。  
所以说你到底有没有好好吃饭啊！  
Toru在Taka习惯性地缩在自己身边睡觉的时候用他的哈士奇的脑子认真地思考这个问题。

41.

“Ryota你快看！他们夏天的时候也喜欢黏在一起睡觉诶！”  
老父亲Tomoya流下了并不存在的感动的泪水。

42.

请问这个世界上有不害怕打针的小朋友吗？  
没有。  
可是Toru酱Taka酱你们两个都是成年狗与成年猫了诶。  
要对彼此的健康负起责任啊，要去打疫苗啦！  
“嗷——！！”  
“Ryota我没听错吧，刚才我好像听到猫在学狗叫狗在学猫叫。”

43.

Taka酱小小一只的但也很能打，他抱着Tomoya的手臂胡乱地啃咬任何能咬到的地方，要不是被制住了四肢他大概会给在场的所有人类印上特制的猫爪纹身。  
“你家猫猫真的很活泼呢！”医生感慨道，隔着眼镜的眼神里溢出了满屏的粉红爱心泡泡。  
“是啊是啊，你看多可爱。但Taka已经是一只成年猫了体型却还是那么小，不知道有没有好好吃饭也不知道会不会营养不良。”Tomoya担忧地抚摸着刚打完针的Taka酱。  
“啊有些猫猫就是长不大的体质。”  
听到这句话，原本躺在地上装死的Toru刷一下站起身兴奋地摆动着尾巴。  
Taka酱原来就是那么小小一只的好可爱Taka酱没有事就好QvQ  
“快，趁现在，给Toru打针！抓住他！”

44.

夏天的时候出去遛弯的机会也多了起来，打完了疫苗有了安全的保障，哈士奇更加积极地想要出门散步，每天傍晚都缠着Ryota叼着狗绳在他面前跑来跑去。  
虽然嘴上不说，但每次Toru想要出去玩的时候，Taka都很诚实地走到门边放鞋的地方安静地等两人一狗，然后在Toru兴冲冲地跑过来的时候轻松一跃跳到哈士奇的背上端坐，舔舔爪上的毛仿佛准备巡视人间的神祗。  
如果在遇见不太认识的生物的时候，Taka便会跳下来竖着尾巴走到Toru前方，呲牙咧嘴地发出沉默的威胁声。  
毕竟Taka酱是要好好保护Toru桑这个傻狗子的。  
今天Taka酱站在自己面前的小小身影好帅好可爱诶！哈士奇心生怜爱，但他不能明说，要维护黑猫的尊严。  
今天为Toru酱挺身而出的Taka酱也好英勇好可爱诶！身后跟着的两位人类疯狂拍照。

45.

准备到Taka酱被捡回家的一周年纪念日了，Tomoya与Ryota兴致勃勃地准备高级猫粮与新的猫窝。  
Toru也在兴致勃勃地准备给Taka酱的新玩具。  
只有Taka半眯着双眼鄙视着无聊的人类与智障狗子。  
于是他又爬上了窗台对着窗外除了乌鸦以外的小鸟唱歌。

46.

Taka酱的叫声很好听呢，娇嫩娇嫩的，儒儒软软真像是只奶猫。他蹲在窗台的姿势也很好端庄优雅又不失俏皮呢，你看他胸前带着那个金色铃铛在月光下闪闪发光呢！  
Tomoya觉得自己当时把Taka捡回来的决定真的是太正确了。  
哈士奇举双爪表示强烈赞同。

47.

在Taka到家一周年纪念日的那天，Tomoya送给Taka酱新的闪闪发光的吊牌，Ryota给Taka酱准备了高级小鱼干，而Toru则将自己准备了一个星期的新玩具推到Taka面前。  
居然是用自己掉的毛捏出来的看起来是一只猫的玩偶。  
Toru你可真行！  
在两人一猫震惊的目光中，Toru把猫猫玩偶往Taka的方向推了推。

48.

Toru桑你可真行。Taka面对猫猫玩偶的时候有那么一瞬间不知道自己是应该打开那个玩偶还是给Toru的脑袋上来一爪子。  
然后他生气地叼着小鱼干跑回了新的猫窝。  
怎么能把我捏得那么丑？！  
哦原来你生气的点是这个？

49.

Taka酱你要原谅我啊我只是一只哈士奇啊我没有灵活的脚趾捏出活灵活现的猫猫玩偶啊QAQ  
“汪呜……”Toru委屈，瞪着委屈的死鱼眼发出失落的低吟。

50.

第二天Tomoya在打扫房间的时候，发现那团丑丑的猫猫玩偶被老老实实地藏在Taka的猫窝角落里。  
此时的Taka正安静地缩在Toru的身边，一猫一狗安逸地享受午后的阳光。哈士奇睡得很沉，甚至发出舒服的呼噜声，后爪不时地抽动着，偶尔触碰到躺在自己腹部边上的黑猫，仿佛是在确认他的存在之后才肯继续安睡。  
白日里的猫科生物反倒是睡得不踏实，窗外偶尔有风吹草动都会惊动到Taka的浅眠，这大概是流浪猫的自我保护，即使已经来到家里一年了还是没有完全习惯安逸的生活。但好在身边有三只大型生物保护着他，虽然是蠢了一些，但Tomoya与Ryota的细心喂养照顾与清洁终是让自己拥有了能被接纳的地方。哈士奇厚实的皮毛也是，暖烘烘的包裹着肌肤底下奔腾的热情的血液，给流浪猫增添了实打实的安全感，就像每个雷雨交加的夜晚一样。  
谢谢你啦，Toru桑。  
黑猫蹭了蹭哈士奇的鼻尖，换了个舒服的姿势继续编织美梦。


End file.
